TFP: Random
by Crazybird101
Summary: Title says all.


Me: Okay now this is just some random fic with some randomness. Enjoy:-)

Prime Soundwave: Crazybird101 dose NOT own Transformers Prime.

WARNING: LANGUAGE AND OOCNESS.

XoX

A femme like scream suddenly shook the entire _Nemesis, _alerting it's entire crew.

Well... Not _all _of them I should say. Most of the Decepticons were either taking a nap or out partying in some random club or something...

Anyway, luckily there were a few mechs who heard this cry and immediately reported to the Control Room. "Lord Megatron! What's wrong?!" Starscream yelled, immediately running in with Soundwave, Knockout, and Dreadwing behind him.

Megatron immediately swung his helm over to face Starscream with teary optics, "I just broke my Pinkie Pie toy!" he cried, holding the crushed remains in his hands.

Starscream's optic twitched, Knockout gagged, Dreadwing fainted, and Soundwave just stood there like a complete weirdo. Well... Actually he played the recording of a screaming little boy who just had his toy taken.

"W-what?" Starscream asked.

Megatron sniffed and wiped his tears away, "I-I was playing with my My little Pony: Friendship is Magic toys and I accidentally stepped on Pinkie Pie!" Megatron started bawling again.

The four other 'Cons looked at one another then back at their crying leader, who was now curled up in a ball on the floor crying. Finally, Knockout stepped forward.

"Um... Lord Megatron. Why don't you just go buy a new one?"

It took everyone by surprise when Megatron suddenly tackled Knockout in a hug. The poor medic was gagging by the fact that Megatron was actually _touching _his paint. His poor paint! OH THE HORROR!

"Great idea Knockout! I'll just take Ariachnid's credit card like I did last time and go to Toys r Us and buy a new Pinkie Pie!" Megatron squeed delightfully before kissing Knockout and happily walking out of the room while whistling a cheerful tune.

The other three mechs watched Megatron leave before turning their attentions to Knockout, who was on his knees, shaking slightly. The red mech's face twitched before swinging his head up and screaming at the ceiling, "WHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY?!"

His cried echoed through space and was picked up by a passing Predator ship near Neptune.

"What the hell was that?" A Predator asked his companion.

The second Predator shrugged, "Don't know. Sounds like somebody who had their personal space breached."

XoX

On Cybertron, Shockwave paced back and forth in his lab with his hand and cannon behind his back. He was distraught right now! Somebody took his fragging diary! Well I wouldn't call it a diary actually. It's more like a... Personal journal of sorts.

Crazybird: Like a diary.

Me: Noooo. A diary is something you write your personal secrets in.

Crazybird: But the way you described this thing sounds like a diary.

Me: It's not a diary you damn owl.

Crazybird: It's a diary!

Me: IT'S NOT A F*****G DIARY!

_5 minutes of cooling off later_

Shockwave was on the computer running through pictures of potential suspects. So far he had three.

The first was none other then that bitch Ariachnid.

The second was Bumblebee, who strangely reminded Shockwave of movieverse Bumblebee.

Then the third was that annoying lady Mrs. Darby.

_Now which one of you has my diary, _Shockwave thought to himself. He typed in their names on a special site that allows one to track down anybody in the world. But it wasn't public actually. Shockwave had to go through allot of s**t just to gain access to the site. And when I ment by s**t, I ment by favours. And when I ment by favours, I ment by having to buy Assassins Creed 3 for Dreadwing, the latest One Direction album for Knockout, Underworld 4 for Starscream, a couple of links to Starscream/Soundwave fics for Soundwave, and the Celestia toy for Megatron. Poor Ariachnid has a ton of debts to pay.

After typing in their names he found their locations. Bumblebee was in the Autobot base, Mrs. Darby was at work, and Ariachnid was in her room in the _Nemesis _being the emo w***e she is.

I'm serious.

She like slept with almost ALL of the Decepticons on the _Nemesis. _Except for Dreadwing, Megatron, and himself. He thought he heard about her sleeping with Optimus but he couldn't be sure. Just then he received a call from Megatron. Groaning to himself, he answered. He nearly jumped out of his chair when he saw Megatron grinning happily on the screen. Scary.

"Yes, Lord Megatron?" Shockwave asked.

"Shockwave! Shockwave! Lookie what I got!" Megatron said happily while digging through a plastic bag from Toys r Us.

"Lookie? Forgive me Lord Megatron but I don't think lookie is even in the dictionar-"

Megatron cut Shockwave off once he pulled out a Pinkie Pie toy, "I bought a new Pinkie Pie!" he squeed happily.

Shockwave's optic flickered a bit, "You called me... Just to inform me that you bought a Primus damn Pinkie Pie toy?!" Shockwave growled.

"No actually. I just wanted to tell you that Steve took your diary and burned it. Said something about 'Appeasing his gods'." Megatron said in his normal tone.

"WHAT?!" Shockwave cried.

His cry echoed throughout space and was picked up by movieverse Soundwave in another universe. "What the hell was that?" he asked, in his satellite form.

XoX

"SHUUUUUUUT UUUUUUUUUUP WHEELJAAAAAAAAAACK!" Ratchet yelled from his med-bay.

"But it's funny!" Wheeljack whined.

"Oh for Primus's, just SHUT THE F**K UP!" Arcee screamed from the rec-room.

"Your jokes aren't funny Wheeljack. Now do us all a favour and go frag yourself or something." Smokescreen said, taking a seat on the couch beside Arcee.

Wheeljack sniffed, "Y-your a bunch of aftholes!" he cried before transforming and driving off, crying.

"Nice one." Arcee said.

"I'm an expert." Smokescreen said smugly before high fiveing Arcee.

Optimus was in his room watching Transformers G1. _Wow, G1 Optimus isn't half bad. I guess the character designers couldn't come up with a mouth, _Optimus thought to himself. Ratchet suddenly entered his room and groaned when he saw that it was dark.

"Optimus why the frag aren't your blinds open? You need to get some light in here for Primus's sake!" Ratchet scolded while pulling the blinds up, unleashing large rays of sunlight inside. Optimus hissed like a vampire reacting to the sudden burst of light. "Ah. It's such a wonderful day outside isn't it Optimus?" Ratchet said with his hands behind his back and staring out the window.

"It's such a wonderful day outside isn't it Optimus?" Optimus mimicked in a mocking tone. He then started to chuckle nervously when he saw the expression on Ratchet's face.

Arcee, Smokescreen, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead were sitting on the couch watching The Amazing World of Gumball when they suddenly heard Optimus scream from his room. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"What the frag?" Smokescreen muttered.

Optimus's cry echoed throughout space and was picked up by Shattered Glass Soundwave in another dimension. "What on Cybertron was that?" he asked.

SG Starscream shrugged, "Sound's like somebody just witnessed their TV getting destroyed."

XoX

Back on the _Nemesis, _Starscream, Soundwave, and Knockout were all sitting on the couch in the Rec Room watching World's Dumbest. Just then they noticed Steve walk in and Starscream waved for him to come over. The 'Con reluctantly walked over and sat beside Knockout.

"What's up Steve?" Knockout said.

"N-nothing much." Steve replied. He was always a shy one.

"Where were you all day?" Starscream asked.

"Well..."

_Flashback_

_"How is my virgin sacrifice doing this fine morning?" Steve said, walking up to a doll that resembled Aya from the game The Mad Father and was sitting on a cute children's chair. "Soon I will sacrifice you to my gods just as I did with Shockwave's diary. And when I do... I-I'll finally be free. FREE!" he cried in joy before laughing crazily. _

_Flashback ends_

"Shut up Steve." Starscream said immediately.

Just then Dreadwing came running in and pushed Soundwave off his spot on the couch and immediately snatched the remote from Starscream's hand and eager switched the channel to the Hub Channel.

"Hey!" Knockout yelled.

"We were watching that!" Starscream hissed before helping Soundwave up.

"But my favorite show is about to start!" Dreadwing replied eagerly.

"What is it?" Steve asked.

"Transformers: Rescue Bots!" Dreadwing replied happily.

Movement within the entire ship froze as the three other 'Cons stared at Dreadwing in disbelief and shock.

"You watch... The Rescue Bots?" Knockout spat.

"Yeah. What's wrong with the Rescue Bots?"

"THEY SUCK!" Starscream screeched.

"They _dare _call themselves Transformers?!" Soundwave yelled, surprising the others.

"What are you gonna do? Lock me in the cargo hold for a week?" Dreadwing said sarcastically.

_Ten minutes later..._

"Primus damn it!" Dreadwing cursed, his voice bouncing off the walls of the dark, empty, cargo hold.

XoX

Megatron was sitting on the couch dumbfounded as he watched the news report flood in.

"Pinkie Pie has been found dead in her home this morning, leaving investigators to believe that she was crushed to death since her entire body was found flat and bloody." the reporter said.

Megatron immediately fell to his knees, flung his arms in the air, and yelled, "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

His cry echoed throughout space before being picked up by a fifteen year old human femme listening to her music on her phone. "What the hell was that?" she asked, taking her headphones off. "Sounds like somebody just found out that their favorite pony has died."

End.


End file.
